Je sais
by Benelie
Summary: Reflexions de Lavande durant un episode dans le Tome 6.


Coucou, me revoici avec un petit OS en reponse au defi Mensonge de Rouxattitude. C'est le POV de lavande pendant le tome 6 quand Ron est à l'infirmerie.

Voila, j'espere que ça vous plaira (je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite :p)

A bientot

* * *

Paring: Lavender centric

Rating: G

Nombre de mots: 724

* * *

Merlin, Ron a été empoisonné! Et je n'ai même pas été prévenue! Cette punaise d'Hermione s'est bien gardée de me le dire. Je suis sure qu'elle le veut pour elle. Elle a beau dire et faire la prude, je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Mais je m'en fiche c'est avec moi qu'il sort. Oui MOI! Lavande, pas cette courge d'Hermione. De toute façon, j'ai plus de soucis à me faire, ils ne se parlent plus.

Mais alors pourquoi… pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il me trompe à chaque fois qu'il la regarde? Il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais des que j'ai le dos tourné il la cherche… elle, pas moi.

Ouais, je sais qu'il ne me dit pas la vérité, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Mais je m'en fiche, il est avec moi pour le moment. Je sais que je suis sa première petite copine, et ça il ne pourra pas l'oublier. Non, je serais pour toujours la première, et ça Hermione ne pourra pas le changer.

Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas une bécasse qui ne pense qu'à des choses futiles, non. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais très bien que Ron est sorti avec moi pour lui faire du mal.

J'allais sortir de la tour pour rejoindre Pavarti et sa sœur quand j'ai entendu la dispute entre Ron et sa sœur. C'est quand elle lui a dit que même Hermione avait déjà embrassé un garçon, que j'ai compris que la chance avait frappé à ma porte. Depuis quelques semaines je tournais autour de Ron mais lui ne voyait qu'elle. Mais je le connais maintenant. Je sais qu'il aime la contrarier et j'allais être l'outil qui allait le mener à sa perte à elle. Qu'il se serve de moi, tant pis. Je suis une pintade sans cervelle après tout. Je ne ressens rien. Je ne pense qu'à moi. C'est ce que tous les autres disent dans mon dos. Ils pensent que je ne les entends pas. J'ai pourtant entendu Seamus dire à Dean que si je sortais avec Ron, ce n'était que par intérêt, parce qu'il était devenu "célèbre". J'avoue que jusqu'à cet été, pour moi, Ron n'était qu'un crétin qui ne savait pas agir en dehors de l'ombre de Harry. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient fait au ministère… Quel courage. C'est comme si je l'avais vu d'un œil nouveau. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, mais je le trouve charmant, touchant et troublant. J'aimerais qu'il me caresse du regard comme il le fait avec elle, j'aimerais être celle qu'il désire réellement.

Chaque fois que je vais le voir à l'infirmerie, il est soi-disant entrain de dormir mais je sais qu'il me ment, qu'il m'évite. Mais je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je veux la vérité. Il me la doit. Je sais que quand elle arrive, il est bel et bien réveillé, il lui parle, il rit avec elle, il fait tout ce qu'il n'a jamais fait avec moi. Non avec moi c'est le marathon du baiser. Au début j'aimais bien ça mais maintenant je le fais plus par habitude que par plaisir. Il n'en a rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, avant…. avant cet événement, c'était qu'Hermione souffre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit. Je veux dire, ça saute aux yeux. Tout le monde le sait, mais non ils se mentent à eux même. Ah ça, le mensonge ils connaissent, ils sont même passés maîtres en la matière!

Ron me ment j'en suis persuadée. Il me ment et oblige cette cruche d'Hermione et Harry à me mentir. Je vois leur malaise quand je leur demande des informations sur Ron. Je sais qu'ils ne souhaitent pas être pris à parti mais je ne lâcherais pas. Non jamais, pas tant que Ron ne cessera de mentir.

Voila c'est fait, je suis seule mais je ne peux pas montrer que je suis triste. Je dois paraître en colère, désinvolte, … J'ai une réputation à sauver. Je ne montrerais pas que je suis faible comme les autres, non, je ne leur montrerais pas qu'ils m'ont atteint, qu'ils m'ont fait mal. Je vais mentir à mon tour, comme chaque jours que Merlin fasse. Parce que la vie est ainsi, une succession de mensonges…


End file.
